Der kleine Weltkrieg
Der sogenannte kleine Weltkrieg war eine der grössten kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen, die die Welt je erschüttert hatte. Man spricht daher auch vom "Borealienkrieg". Die Geschehnisse sind recht komplex. Nachfolgend eine Kurzfassung der Chronologie der Ereignisse. Sie soll dem interessierten Geschichtsforscher als Einstieg in die ausführlichen Dokumente zum Thema dienen und das nötige Hintergrundwissen vermitteln. Es wird empfohlen, dieses Dokument erst zur Gänze durchzulesen und sich dann mit den "weiterführenden Links" Abschnitt für Abschnitt zu beschäftigen. Schauplatz thumb|280px|right|Die Weltkarte, mit dem Rot markierten Kontinent Borealien. Hauptschauplatz des Konfliktes war der Kontinent Borealien (Auf nebenstehender Karte rot eingezeichnet.) Zu den dominanten Mächten auf Borealien gehören das Kennedy Reich, ein Staatenbund der vom Präsidenten auf Lebenszeit, John F. Kennedy regiert wird. Auch die Dixie-Confederation, ein konservativ-christlicher Gottestaat, der von George W. Bush und dessen Familienclan beherrscht wird, zählt zu den einflussreichen Staaten Borealiens. Zwischen Dixieland und dem Kennedy Reich herrschen permanente, politische Spannungen. Weitere wichtige Länder sind Amerikanien (Die Hauptnation vom Kennedy Reich), Kanada und Cambodia Das Ende des Konfliktes wird die Geburt einer neuen, potenten Macht zur Folge haben: Aquanopolis. Weiterführende Links zu den Ländern: *Kennedy Reich *Dixie-Confederation *Amerikanien *Aquanopolis Ursachen des Krieges Mythen und Gerüchte Mai 1799 Als erstes kamen in verschiedenen Ländern Gerüchte auf, wonach ein aus einem deutschen Gefängnis entflohener, geisteskranker Krimineller (Z. W. Örg, der sogenannte "wahnsinnige Zwerg") zusammen mit einigen Kumpanen auf den Weltmeeren eine schwimmende Welt (Aquanopolis) errichtet haben soll. Versenkte Bohrinseln, Verschwundene Schiffe und andere, teilweise mysteriöse Ereignisse nährten diese Spekulationen. Die Existenz einer solchen schwimmenden Welt wurde von den Großmächten Borealiens aber vehement bestritten. Teilweise krampfhaft suchte man stets nach alternativen Erklärungen für die Vorkommnisse: So sagte Kennedy in seiner Pressekonferenz vom 4. mai 1799: Für ausnahmslos jede dieser Sichtungen gibt es aber eine natürliche Erklärung! In den meisten Fällen dürfte es sich um Plesiosauri gehandelt haben, die jetzt in der Paarungszeit besonders aktiv sind. Sie tauchen oft raketengleich auf und ihr Gebrüll erinnert zuweilen an rostige U-Boote. '' ''Die Dixieländische Bohrinsel "Jenna2" die letzte Woche "in einem Feuerball im Meer versank" wurde nicht - ich betone NICHT - von einer angeblichen Flotte von Z. W. Örg versenkt. Die Erklärung für dieses tragische Ereignis ist trivial: George W. Bush die blöde Sau, hat eine brennende Kippe aus dem Fenster seines Hubschraubers geworfen, als er über der Bohrinsel kreiste. Weiterführende Links: *Pressekonferenzen des Weissen Hauses *Aquanopolis - Die schwimmende Welt *Der wahnsinnige Zwerg *Agaton Mars *Ingenieur Sax Das Mammutmassaker thumb|250px|left|Die Boulevardpresse heizt die Stimmung an Am 5. Mai 1799 ereignete sich schiesslich auf der Amerikanischen Halbinsel Kamtschatka ein erhebliches Abschlachten der dort lebenden Mammuts durch Unbekannte. Die Mammuts hatten für Amerikanien und Präsident Kennedy eine besondere Bedeutung und ihre Bejagung unterlag strengen Regeln. Augenzeugenberichte nährten einmal mehr die Spekulation, dass das sagenhafte Aquanopolis des Zwerges hinter der Aktion stecken könnte, was die Boulevardpresse genüsslich ausschlachtete. Präsident Kennedy glaubte jedoch die Täter in Diexieland suchen zu müssen, so sagte er noch am selben Tag: Wer jagt denn immer wieder illegal in unseren Revieren? Wer kennt keinerlei Skrupel? Wer ist der Inbegriff des Schurkenstaates schlechthin? Dixie wies die Vorwürfe zurück: , der Außenminister Dixielands, Horatio Duckhunt nannte das Mammutmordmassaker eine heidnische Schlachtopferorgie, die im Suff begangen wurde, was der Grund sei, dass sich nun hernach niemand mehr an die wüsten Ausschreitungen erinnern könne. Weiterführende Links: *Kamtschatka-Mammutmassaker Die Lusitania Affäre thumb|280px|right|Ein scharfer Brief von JFK an GWB Noch am abend des 5. Mai, lief das Dixiländische Postschiff Lusitania vor der Küste Amerikaniens auf Grund. Von der Besatzung der Lusitania fehlte jede Spur. Das Schiff selbst sowie seine Navigationseinrichtungen waren hingegen völlig intakt. Wieder gab es Spekulationen über eine Beteiligung des Zwerges und wieder dementierte JFK diese. Die Lage verschärfte sich, nachdem von der verschollenen Besatzung der Lusitania 2 Männer tot an Land gespült wurden. Nun beschuldigte die Dixie-Confederation heftig das Kennedy Reich, die Besatzung ermordet zu haben. Wenig später fanden Die Kennedyianischen Behörden, die die Lusitania untersucht hatten, Pläne, die allen Anschein nach eine geplante Invasion des Kennedy Reiches bschrieben. Am 7. Mai 1799 rief Kennedy daher Defcon3 für sein Land aus und schrieb eine scharfe Protestnote an George Bush. Weiterführende Links *Lusitania-Affaire Nervenkrieg thumb|200px|left|Antwort von GWB an JFK Darauf folgte ein Nervenkrieg, der gekennzeichnet war von Flugblättern, die sowohl über Dixieland als auch dem Kennedy Reich abgeworfen wurden und die jeweilige Bevölkerungen gegeneinander aufhetzten. George W. Bush beantwortete unterdessen Kennedys Brief wenig konstruktiv. 10 Mai- Kriegsbeginn Am 10. Mai überschlugen sich die Ereignisse: nachdem am Vortag eine Rundfunkansprache Kennedys zum Elfen-Fest gestört worden war, kam es zu einem Scharmützel an der Dixieländisch-amerikanesischen Grenze, bei dem ein Dixie Bauer von einem amerikanesischen Grenzsoldaten erschossen wurde. Gleichzeitig wurde aus dem Weissen Haus eine Frau von JFK und dessen Beutelwolf entführt. Diese Vorkommnisse waren schliesslich der Auslöser dafür, dass John Kennedy Dixieland formal den Krieg erklärte. Aber: Auch Kennedy hatte nun eine Sichtung, die ihn dazu veranlasste, die Existenz von Aquanopolis anzuerkennen. Er erklärte diesem ebenso den Krieg, da der Zwerg seiner Meinung nach seine Frau und den Wolf entführt hatten: Ja, liebe MitbürgerInnen! Ihr habt richtig gehört: Ich sah einen Zwerg und natürlich frage ich mich, ob diese Kreatur vielleicht der wahre Kern in dieser eigentümlichen Aquanpolis-Legende sein könnte. Wie auch immer: Ich habe nun Defcon 1 ausgerufen, Bushland formal den Krieg erklärt und diesem Zwerg gleich mit. An deser Stelle wende ich mich direkt an ihn: Bring sofort meine Frau und meine Wölfin zurück, oder das Universum wird nicht groß genug sein, um Dich vor mir verstecken zu können! thumb|200px|right|Die gefürchtete Monsterzüchtung des Agaton Mars In einer ersten Reaktion distanzierten sich Canada und Cambodia von Kennedy. Verdun liess verlautbaren, dass es, obwohl Hauptstadt des Kennedy Reiches, vertragsgemäss neutral bleiben wolle und in gar keinen Fall an Kampfhandlungen teilnehmen werde. Steamien teilte ebenfalls mit, dass es nicht in den Krieg eingreifen wolle, die Gewässer rund um die Columbus Islands seien aber für amerikanensische Schiffe gesperrt. Man versicherte in New London auch, dass keine kriegstaugliche Technologie exportiert würde, tatsächlich aber fuhren nur wenig später viele Dixieländische Zerstörer mit Steamischen Dampfmaschinen im Rumpf. Russland verurteilte zwar Kennedys Kriegserklärung als "voreilig", sagte jedoch, dass es sich nicht gegen das Kennedy Reich stellen werde, da JFK der Schwiegersohn von Zar Nikolaus dem Zweiten ist. Das Aztekenreich blieb neutral. Aquanopolis Indes gab sein verstecktes Dasein auf und präsentierte sich der Welt. Es erwiderte die Kriegserklärung an Kennedy. So liess Z.W. Örg, der sich auch "der kleine Führer" nennt, am Abend mitteilen: Der Kleine Führer nimmt zur Kenntnis, dass der grössenwahnsinnige Kennedy das Weglaufen einer (seiner offenbar überdrüssig gewordenen) Palasthure zum Anlass nimmt, der friedliebenden Bevölkerung der schwimmenden Welt den Krieg zu erklären. Sei es!! Ab Mitternacht eröffnen die Schiffe unserer Flotte ohne Warnung das Feuer auf jedes Schiff, welches unter der Flagge jenes Reiches des Bösen fährt! Cambodia liess wissen, dass es Aquanopolis diplomatisch anerkenne. Weiterführende Links: *AquaPress - Informationsagentur von Aquanopolis Kriegsverlauf framed|right|Die Landung der Dixiel¨ndischen Armee an der amerikanensischen Südküste Gleich zu Beginn erzielte das Kennedy Reich einen spektakulären Sieg, als JFK an der Spitze seiner amerikanenschen Kavallerie, namentlich seinem Leibregiment, en JFK-Lancers das Dixieländische Grenzstädtchen Christchurch einnahm. Bedingt durch die technische überlegengheit von Aquanopolis aber auch durch die Tatsache, dass die Dixieländischen Truppen sich als unerwartet stark zur See entpuppten, entwickelte sich die militärische Lage bald zum Nachtteil des Kennedy Reiches. Aquanopolis verminte alle wichtigen Seestrassen und setzte seine genmanipulierten Monster-Plesiosauri ein. Am 21. Mai durchbrach die Dixiländische Flotte, deren schwere Dampfschiffe vermutlich über schwarze Kanäle an Maschinen aus Steamien gekommen waren, die amerikanensische Seeblockade im Südwesten. Es folgte eine massive Landinvasion, die rasch durch die Plains Ostwärts vorrückte. Am 25. Mai nahmen die Dixieländer Fort Reed ein. Die Bombardierung von Newburyport, Old York und Brookline thumb|200px|left|Im ganzen Reich hängen Phantomzeichnungen, die Örg und seine Kumpane als Kriegsverbrecher brandmarken. Experten zweifeln jede Ähnlichkeit der Bilder mit den wahren Örg, Mars und Sax jedoch an. Nachdem ein Großteil der Flotte des Kennedy Reiches zerstört worden war, nährten sich die Aquanopolischen Zerstörer der Amerikanensischen Ostküste und nahmen die Hauptstadt Brookline und die große Hafenstadt Newburyport, sowie das Finanzentrum Old York unter schweren Beschuss. Eine Massenflucht setzte ein. Gleichzeitig landete ein weiterer grosser Verband Dixiländischer Marines im Südosten Amerikaniens und begann von dort aus eine Invasion nach Norden. Am 29. Mai fiel Old York. JFK geht ins Exil Am 22. Mai blieb Präsident Kennedy nichts mehr anderes mehr übrig, als die allgemeine Evakuierung anzuordnen und auch selber das Weisse Haus zu räumen und mitsamt seiner Familie und seinem Hofstaat einen Flüchtlingstreck ins Landesinnere zu bilden. In einer dramatischen, letzten Rede aus dem Weissen Haus gab der Präsident Anweisungen zur Evakuierung der unter Dauerbeschuss stehenden Städte Newburyport und Brookline: Bitte packen Sie nur das Nötigste auf Ihre Wagen; Lebensmittel, Decken, Medikamente, Zelte und Ihre Angehörigen. Die Pferde haben schon genug zu ziehen. Verzichten Sie daher auf die Mitnahme von Fernsehgeräten, Standuhren, Wohnschränken und so’n Mist. Nur der kleine, Solarbetriebene Volksempfänger-Radio sollte auf keinem Flüchtlingskarren fehlen: Ich werde mich nämlich auch weiterhin von Unterwegs, aus dem Exil oder von sonstwo an Euch wenden. Gemeinsam werden wir die Invasoren verjagen! Der Treck der Kennedys zog in die Gabilan Berge, wo sich die Familie und ihr Hofstaat versteckten und begangen, den Widerstand zu organisieren. Unterdessen etablierte sich Aquanopolis zusehends als dominante Seemacht. Es bietet seinen Verbündeten Geleitschurz an und die sichere Durchfahrtvon verminten Seewegen. Drittstaaten mischen sich ein Am 24. Juni, noch am Tag der Flucht also, bot Dunkeldeutschland dem Kennedy Reich seine Hilfe an und entsendete seine Armee auf der Nordpolarroute Richtung Amerikanien. Die Résistance framed|leftJohn Kennedy gelang es sehr schnell, mit einfachste Mitteln einen Untergrund-Sender in den Gabilan Bergen zu installieren, mit Hilfe dessen er sein Volk weiterhin informieren konnte und den Widerstand organisierte. So langsam wurde klar, dass das Volk des Kennedy Reiches nicht so schnell klein bei gibt. Der Kleine Führer versuchte mit hohem Propaganda-Aufwand, das Volk emotional von Kennedy zu trennen, indem er selbigen in Ansprachen und auf Flugblättern als Feigling und Verräter darstellte. Er liess überdies verkünden, dass er die entführte Haremsdame als Kriegsgefangene betrachtete un diese lebend mumifisziert habe: "Sie befindet sich nun, in Algen mumifiziert und künstlich am Leben erhalten, in einem Volksgefängnis an einem sicheren Ort irgendwo in den Weiten der ozeanischen Meere. Sollte das Kennedy Reich weiterhin Kopfgelder auf die Führung Aquanopolis aussetzen, werden wir der Kennedy-Hure öffentlich den Prozess machen und sie nach einem gerechten Volksurteil hinrichten." Aquanopolis' Waffen Besonders erfolgreich sind die Plesiosauri-Staffeln: Dem Bioingenieur Agaton Mars war es gelungen, eine neue Plesiosaurus-Art zu züchten, eine aggressive Monster-Variante, auf dessen Rücken eine Kabine mit aquanopolishen "Piloten" geschnallt wurde. Die Monster-Plesiosauri, Rex Major und Rex Minor wurden bald zum Wahrzeichen der Aquanopolischen Streitkräfte. Spätere Züchtungen sind sogar süsswassertauglich. So können die aquanopolischen Steitkräfte durch das Flussystem tief ins Landesinnere Amerikaniens vordringen. Mit den berüchtigen Feuerquallenbomben behherrscht Aquanopolis das Küstengebiet. Die Dixieländischen Truppen übernehmen einen Grossteil der Besatzungsaufgaben und den Kampf gegen die Résistance. Russland gibt am 29. Mai bekannt, dass es an der Seite von Amerikanien in den Krieg eingreifen will. Guerrilla Krieg und Wende thumb|350px|right|JFK triumphiert über einen der berüchtigten Plesiosauri Rex Die Résistance macht den Besatzern zunehmend das Leben schwer. Besonders Kennedys Mann Theo erreicht einige Erfolge und auch sein persönliches Ziel: die entführte Haremsdame zu befreien. Derweil entpuppt sich das vom Kleinen Führer besetzte Weisse Haus als eher ungemütliche Bleibe, da es von den Kennedys vor deren Wegfahrt mit vielen Fallen versetzt wurde. Mehrere Aquanopolische Kämpfer kommen dabei ums leben. Durch ein böses Versehen, bombardiert das eigentlich mit dem Kennedy Reich verbündete Russland die Städte Brookline und Newburyport. Während Theo und seine Haremsschwester sogar Grumbartsch Dutzendzwölf gefangen nehmen konnten, kämpfte sich Kennedy mit seinen Gefährten der Résistance immer weiter vor und es gelingt, die Besatzer aus vielen Dörfern zu verjagen. Beispielhaft war die Befeiung von Fall River am 25. Juni, wo Kennedy ein Hotel mit Besatzungsoffizieren in die Luft jagt. Das Ende der Besetzung Vor allem aufgrund des Zusammenbrechens der dixieländischen Besatzungsarmeen und dem Vorrücken der Dunkeldeutschen, aber auch unter dem Eindruck immer stärker werdenden, eigener Verluste, beschliesst Aquanopolis, sich zurückzuziehen. Kennedy erreicht das zerbombte Newburyport am 29. Juni und ruft dort am selben Tag den Waffenstillstand aus. Landesweit läuten die Kirchenglocken das Ende des Krieges und die Stunde Null ein. Für John Kennedy und seine Familie gibt es noch ein kleines Nachspiel, als die Gebrüder Dutzendzwölf das Weisse Haus überfallen und es zu einer wilden Prügelei kommt. Weiterführende Links: *Zwölf Dutzend suchen einen *T. Sorensens Tagebuch eines Widerstandskämpfers Die Nachkriegsordnung Die Verluste und Schäden unter allen Kriegsteilnehmern sind gewaltig. Russland verlor einen empfindlichen Teil seiner Flotte. Die Dixie-Confederation, welche sich mit der Besetzung Amerikaniens hoffnungslos übernahm, stürzte hernach in eine Wirtschaftskrise, von der sich das Land erst so ach und nach erholt. Fast 90 Prozent der beiden Städte Brookline und Newburyport lagen in Schutt und Asche. Die genaue Anzahl an Toten konnte bislang noch nicht ermittelt werden. Schätzungen gehen von ca 5000 aus. Gemessen an der geringen Einwohnerzahl des Landes, sind das fast 40% der Bevölkerung Amerikaniens! Aquanoplolis hat seine Niederlage nie offiziell eingestanden. Die perfekt funktionierende Propaganda stellte das Kriegsende so dar, dass Z.W. Örg Kennedy überreden konnte, den Krieg einzustellen. Die umfangreichen Reparationsleistungen an das Kennedy Reich wurden als "Wiederaufbauhilfe" deklariert. Aquanopolis siedelte auf drei Inseln vor der Südküste Amerikaniens: Insel des himmlischen Friedens, Isla di Grumba und Plesio. Es ist heute somit ein Staat mit eigener Landmasse. Durch seine nach wie vor potente Technologie ist es zu einer ernstzunehmenden Macht geworden und bleibt ein Rivale des Kennedy Reiches. Schuldfrage framed|left|Newburyport während des Bombardements. Die Menschen laufen auf die Strasse und fliehen in Panik Die historische Bewertung des Krieges ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Erschwert wird die neutrale Forschung dadurch, dass immer noch viele Hintergründe im Dunkeln liegen und Dokumente teilweise unter Verschluss sind. Besonders umstritten ist die Frage der Hauptkriegsschuld. Obwohl es heute als sicher gilt, dass Aquanopolis den Konflikt vor allem in der Anfangsphase gezielt geschürt hatte und mit einer Politik der Desinformation und geheimer Operationen vermutlich in erster Linie erreichen wollte, dass sich die Rivalen Dixieland und Kennedy Reich in einen bewaffneten Konflikt verstricken, ist immer noch unklar, in welchem Ausmass es von aquanopolischer Seite her geplant war, wirklich offen Krieg gegen das Kennedy Reich zu führen. Das romantisch-verklärte Bild der in der Wildnis hausenden, Kennedyanischen Résistance und des für sein Volk kämpfenden "Desperado-Präsidenten" JFK hat viel dazu beigetragen, dass das Kennedy Reich heute fast ausschließlich in seiner Opferolle wahrgenommen wird. In diesem Zusammenhang darf nicht vergessen werden, dass John Kennedy den Krieg einseitig und als erster erklärt hat. Auch bei Berücksichtung der gewaltigen, vorangegangen Provokationen war diese Entscheidung zum Waffengang aus heutiger Sicht eine fatale Fehlentschedung. Ungeachtet dessen kann man, die damalige politische Lage analysierend, davon ausgehen dass es vermutlich früher oder später auch ohne formale Kriegserklärung durch Kennedy zu einem bewaffneten Konflikt gekommen wäre. Es gibt Hinweise darauf, dass Dixieland ganz unabhängig von Aquanopolis schon seit einiger Zeit mit dem Gedanken einer Invasion Amerikaniens liebäugelte. Die Rolle Dixies wird überhaupt immer noch vielfach unterschätzt. Das liegt vermutlich auch daran, dass nach dem Krieg Aquanopolis mit der Leistung umfangreicher Reparationszahlungen an das Kennedy Reich paradoxerwerweise sein Image als Kriegsverursacher festigte. Die Populärkultur hat Aquanoplis zum zentralen Kriegstreiber und Urheber sämtlicher Greueltaten festgemacht. Nur wenige Menschen sind sich bewusst, dass die Hauptverantwortung an den Greueltaten in der Besatzungszeit auf das Konto des dixieländischen Militärs geht. Dixie leistete bislang nicht die geringste Wiedergutmachung. Der Ozeanienkonflikt in den Medien Schon kurz nach Kriegsende sind eine ganze Reihe von Filmen, Büchern und TV-Serien entstanden, die den "Ozeanischen Weltkrieg" zum Thema haben. nachfolgend eine Auswahl der populärsten Werke: *'Ein Käfig voller Hummer' TV-Serie, Peru. Inhalt: Ein fescher amerikanensischer Offizier, ein peruanischer Armeekoch, ein etrurischer Schuhverkäufer und ein Bucharesischer Sandläufer stecken als Kriegsgefangene in einem aquanoplischen Kriegsgefangenenlager. das Lager wird von grenzdebilen, sächselnden Zwergen bewacht, die am Laufenden Band von den Helden verarscht werden. derbe Gags und abgedroschene Ethno-Witze sind das Markenzeichen dieser überaus erfolgreichen Serie. *'Der längste Tag' Spielfilm, Amerikanien Mit großem Staraufgebot inszenierter Monumentalfilm über den "Tag der Befreiung" am 25. Juni. *'Band of Sisters - wir waren wie Schwestern:' TV-Serie, Deutschland Zehnteilige TV-Serie über eine homosexuelle Kompanie, die auf der Seite des Kennedy-Reiches kämpfte. Erhielt alle nur denkbaren Auszeichnungen der Medienindustrie. *'Das dreckige Dutzend:' Spielfilm, Amerikanien Film-Musical über den Kampf des Kennedy Clans gegen die Gebrüder Dutzendzwölf im Weissen Haus, mit der preisgekrönten Musik von Andrew Lloyd Webber. *'S.M.A.S.H ' TV-Serie, Venezuela. Inhalt: ein Venezuelanisches Sanitäter-Team hat viel Spass und jede Menge zu Lachen in einem Feldlazarett in Amerikanien. Pseudokritische, lustvolle Zelebrierung von Leid und Sterben. *'Disney's Große Waffenpause' Trickfilm-Serie, Rammstein Ein amerikanensischer Kriegswaisenjunge trifft eine clevere Maus, die ihm gegen böse, aquanopolische Katzen hilft. *'Die Blechtrommel' Roman, Deutschland. Bizarre Story über einen Aquanopolischen Jungen am Vorabend des Krieges. Weil er die Erwachsenenwelt Scheiße findet, weigert sich der nur 10 Zentimeter große Oskar zu wachsen und nervt stattdessen sein Umfeld mit Trommeln und Kreischen. Seine Mutter stirbt vor Ekel, als ein abgehackter Pferdekopf angeschwemmt wird und sein Vater wird von einem Plesiosauris gefressen. Als der Krieg ausbricht, verliebt sich Oskar in ein Seehasenweibchen. Beide sterben bei einem Bombardement. Kategorie:Krieg Kategorie:Geschichte